


Thinking of You | Trade for Virgichuu (TH)

by Avistella



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Asdis and Charon have a sparring match.





	Thinking of You | Trade for Virgichuu (TH)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for art trade for Virgichuu (Toyhou.se)  
I do not claim ownership to any of the characters featured in this work. All characters belong to Virgichuu.

There’s a bounce in Asdis’ step, a cheerful melody hummed through her lips as she makes her way over to Caron’s tower. She doesn’t know how many times she has sought him out now throughout all the time they’ve known each other, but it doesn’t particularly matter. She enjoys his company, and seeing his face is one of the highlights of her day. That should be more than reason enough for her desire to see him.

It doesn’t take long for Asdis to find the gatekeeper, and it seems as though he hasn’t noticed her presence yet. A mischievous smile paints itself onto her lips, and she giggles quietly to herself, wondering if she might be able to sneak up on her friend and catch him off guard for once. Her footsteps are light, not making a single sound as she carefully approaches him; however, when she finally gets a better view of his face, she pauses in her tracks.

Caron’s eyes are downcast, and his gaze looks to be far away, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Upon closer inspection, Asdis can see the way his shoulders are sagged and with a furrow between his brows, and she manages to stop herself from calling out to him out of impulse. Asdis’ heart aches for him. She’s seen this look on him before, but she can never figure out the reason for it, and whenever she asks, whether straightforward or not, Caron never gives her a definite answer.

Caron, unaware and unsuspecting of the woman behind him, exhales a quiet sigh to himself. There are times in which he’s left alone with his thoughts for too long that they start to wander, and with that, the air around him darkens. He shouldn’t be like this, he realizes, but emotions are difficult to deal with, especially when he refuses to share them with anybody else. It’s his own burden to bear. Asdis and Janis… To think that those two sisters would cause him such inner turmoil—

“Care!”

Asdis manages to successfully sneak up on the gatekeeper, though it doesn’t feel like anything close to a victory for her. She gives a friendly pat to his arm, and Caron immediately straightens himself up as he chases his previous intrusive thoughts away. He doesn’t want to worry the woman before him with his burdens.

“Asdis,” he greets her, a ghost of a smile making its way onto his features.

The knight-in-training returns his expression, but there’s a tinge of concern hiding behind her eyes. Not wanting to push him into talking about whatever was making him uncomfortable, she attempts to start a conversation with him.

“The weather’s really nice today, isn’t it?” The moment those awkward words leave Asdis’ mouth, she internally cringes. Of all the things to talk about, why did she choose that one?!

There’s a slight delay in Caron’s response, but he eventually hums in acknowledgement that he heard her, though he sounds distracted.

Asdis frowns ever so slightly. “…Spar with me,” she suddenly demands.

Caron’s eyes widen by a fraction at the sudden request—or rather, order—and he gazes down at her with an unreadable expression. He knows by now that the look on her face suggests she isn’t going to let this go at all. His gaze subtly flickers down to her ankle where she had gotten injured in one of her previous training sessions by herself.

Asdis had never mentioned it to him, but he’s aware of it. He had been in the area, watching over her without her knowing. He supposes he simply wanted to see her then, and he just so happened to catch her in the middle of her training. He had not wanted to interrupt, so he lingered in the shadows and simply observed.

“Are you sure?” Caron asks slowly. He highly doubts that her ankle has completely healed by now, but if this is what Asdis wants, then he’ll give in and hopefully give her a lesson as well.

The woman answers with a resolute nod of her head. “Yes. Spar with me.”

Caron doesn’t know what Asdis is thinking, his eyes watching her figure as she leads the both of them to the top of their tower, their usual spot. They’re each holding a wooden sword, and there’s a heavy silence in the air between them. Usually, Asdis’ voice would be ringing out in the area as she excitedly talks about the happenings of her day and the like, but right now, she remains wordless. Caron suspects that something might be bothering her, completely oblivious that he himself is the reason for her worries.

Both Caron and Asdis arrive at the top of the tower, and Asdis is quick to take her usual spot, getting straight to the point. She seems overly eager and determined. Caron follows suit, and the two fall into their respective stances. After going through the usual formalities prior to sparring, they begin.

Asdis is the first to make a move, exhaling a breath with her initial step as she rushes towards the experienced fighter. She tries to make a strike towards Caron’s side, but he effortlessly deflects it, the dull thud of their wooden swords making impact sounding out.

Already familiar with Caron’s fight pattern, Asdis leans back and retreats, managing to avoid the man’s counterattack. She narrows her eyes, focused and unwavering, as she tries to return it with a tightened grip of her sword.

The two go back and forth with strikes, blocks, and parries, almost like a dance of sorts, neither one letting up. Caron keeps his gaze locked on the knight-in-training, making mental notes all the while easily keeping up with her. She’s improved, he notes to himself, but he isn’t surprised. It’s the fruit of her efforts, and he realizes them, a feeling of pride swelling his chest at how far she’s grown from the little girl she was before.

She’s improved, he admits, his expression turning serious, however…

With both hands tightly grasped onto the wooden weapon, Asdis raises it above her head with the intention to deal a heavy blow when it lands. Caron takes a deep breath and, without even so much as breaking a sweat, knocks Asdis’ weapon out of her hands.

The wood clatters onto the ground, the only sound to fill the air, and Asdis barely manages to register what just happened before she feels the tip of Caron’s weapon underneath her chin. Her chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath, and she closes her eyes with a wry smile.

“You win again,” she states, but there isn’t a hint of disdain or dissatisfaction in her tone.

Caron lowers his weapon and nods in approval. “You’ve gotten better,” he returns, his smile evident in his voice. “You have a more solid grip on your weapon, and your form is much better than it was before.”

The knight-in-training grins at Caron’s praise, her heart thumping no longer from the workout prior but something else as butterflies flutter in her stomach. Caron gives Asdis a fond pat on the head at the beaming smile she gives him.

“You still need to work on your footwork though,” he continues as Asdis moves to retrieve her dropped sword. “Your footwork is uncertain, like you don’t know how to proceed after you attack. You also favour heavy strikes too much, not giving yourself a chance to breathe and leaving you open.”

“Right…” Asdis takes all of Caron’s advice to heart, wanting to grow further and unashamed to admit her own shortcomings.

“…Do you know what you should keep in mind first and foremost?”

Asdis tilts her head to the side as she thinks about her answer. She isn’t able to form one, and she shakes her head. “No. What is it?”

“Knowing when to fight,” Caron answers her with a firm voice. “You injured your ankle before, haven’t you?”

The woman’s eyes widen, wondering how he could have known when she had intended to keep it a secret. “Oh, uh, yes…”

“You needn’t strain yourself. Knowing when to fight, when to retreat, and when to rest are crucial. Arrogance and underestimating one’s enemies are often the reason for defeat,” Caron explains as though he were lecturing a child.

Asdis purses her lips into a small pout as she lowers her head. It’s true that she understands where Caron is coming from, but the only reason why she had insisted on sparring with him was to help him get his mind off of things and hopefully cheer him up from whatever was bothering him. She exhales a dejected sigh, her eyes becoming downcast as her shoulders droop.

Caron notices the shift in Asdis’ behaviour, and the corner of his lips twitch up into a slight smile. He’s more or less figured out the reason as to why she had suggested the two of them spar by now, knowing how she is, and he’s thankful for her. Admittedly, though, seeing the downhearted and disgruntled look on the woman’s usually cheerful features makes him feel a bit guilty for having been the reason for it.

“Since you did well today, I can treat you to some cloud buns if you’d like,” Caron offers up with a softened voice, his eyes holding warmth as he gazes down at Asdis.

Immediately, Asdis perks up, and Caron chuckles underneath his breath at the cute reaction. “Yes, please! I’d love that!” Asdis unreservedly grabs Caron’s hand and practically starts to drag him away so that he can follow through on his offer.

During their descent from the tower, Asdis’ excited voice fills the air as per usual. Her eyes are dead set focused ahead of her, determined to get those promised cloud buns. She’s completely unaware of the fond look Caron is giving her as he ever so slightly squeezes her hand, his heart skipping a beat as she unconsciously squeezes it in kind.


End file.
